1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image forming apparatus and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some image forming apparatuses are provided with sensors for detecting passage of recording media. In the above-described image forming apparatuses, a method of estimating a failure location in the sensor by comparing a number of recording media detected by the sensor and a number of recording media that passed the sensor has been known (See, for example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2012-71916).
Furthermore, Japanese Patent No. 3604056 discloses a sheet feeding apparatus includes a main body power source for selectively supplying power to sections of the apparatus and a sheet containing section for containing plural sheets, and a manual sheet feeding entrance for feeding a sheet by manual operation.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2012-071916, since a substitute signal is not used, the image forming apparatus may halt its operation or a status of the image forming apparatus cannot be recognized in a case of the sensor failure or the like.